An Angel's Kiss
by Frostbite711
Summary: Amelia is an Nephilim - Half human, half Angel. She goes to Amity Park and every guy in the school want to be her boyfriend. She is kind to everyone, even when they don't deserve it, but she has never had her first kiss. What happens when Danny Phantom - A ghost, and her nations enemy, steals her heart and first kiss?
1. Strange feather

**Hello! I thought that a Danny Phantom and an Angel story would be cool, and I haven't seen to many so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. In this story I only own the Angels and the main character's parents.**

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Chapter 1: Strange feather  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on a rooftop with my large, white, feathered wings folded behind me. Sunlight caught on the golden flecks in my feathers and shot a ray of golden light toward the ground.<p>

The humans below me didn't pay attention because they were to busy with their lives to take time to enjoy the beauty around them.

I sighed and glanced around with my icy blue eyes. Blonde and white bangs fell into my face as I lowered my gaze to the entrance below me.

Three teenagers walked out: A black hair girl dressed in a black shirt, purple and black plad skirt, and cargo boots; a raven haired boy wearing a white t-shirt with red trim and blue jeans; and an African American boy with a yellow shirt and red duck bill cap.

My wings quivered and a tiny feather fell down toward the group. I watched the feather with my left leg crossed over the right and my arms behind me to support my weight.

* * *

><p>Danny looked up as something white with flecks of gold flickered in his vision. A tiny, elegant feather slowly made its way down to the earth.<p>

Curious at this strange thing, Danny put out his hand as it fell. The feather rested in his palm and as he was about to get closer, he felt a burning sensation in his hand and the feather started to glow.

"Ah!" he shouted, flicking his hand.

The feather fell from his hand and stopped glowing as it hit the ground.

"Danny! Are you okay?" asked Sam.

Danny observed his hand where the feather had left a light burn mark. He shook his head.

"What happened? How did you get that burn mark?" Questioned Tucker, coming over to look at Danny's out stretched hand.

"The feather." Danny pointed at said feather on the ground.

Tucker bent down and picked up the feather. A puzzled expression crossed his face. "It's not burning me."

"Let me see," said Sam, taking the feather. Nothing happened. "Wait a second…" She then took the feather and put it on Danny's arm. After a few seconds, it started to glow and Danny jumped away, grabbing his arm in pain.

"That hurt!" He then glared at Sam as he rubbed the new mark on his arm.

Tucker looked at Sam. "Only he's effected-"

"-because of his ghost powers," Sam finished. Then she tapped her chin in thought. "But why? Why does it only affect ghosts?"

"Maybe because it is from a celestial being, one opposite of a ghost," said a feminine voice that made them all jump.

They turned to see a girl with violet eyes, brown hair tied into a curly side pony tail, and a white dress. She appeared to be their age and she approached them with her hand out.

"May I see it?"

"Uh… sure," said Sam, handing the girl the feather.

The girl held up to her face as she examined it. "Exquisite, this is a unique feather. One only found from an angel."

"How can it be an angel?" Danny asked

The girl's smile disappeared and she crossed her arms, glaring icily at Danny. "How can there be ghosts? There is another realm where angels reside, much like the Ghost Zone except much bright and a lot harder to get to."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And how do you know so much about angels?"

The girl sighed. "My parents have researched angels for a very long time, longer than I can remember." She paused before looking them up and down. "But, I have better things to do with my time than debate over the reality of Ghosts and Angels; after all, if you can't see an angel, then you don't believe." Then she walked past them toward the library.

As the rays of the sun rested on her light brown skin, her skin seemed to radiate a type of unearthly light. This caught Danny's attention as he himself had one, but hers seem much brighter.

"Do you see that?" He asked his friends as he pointed at the girl.

Sam shook her head and Tucker asked, "See what?"

Danny watched the girl for a little longer before shaking his head. "Nothing important, but I have a feeling that there is something more to that girl we just talked to."

Sam looked at her friend and responded, "I'd have to agree. I mean, I've never seen her around before and she seemed to know you were a ghost."

"Uh, Sam, everyone in Amity Park knows I'm a ghost."

"Yes, but she's new to town."

"True…"

Then they headed toward the Nasty Burger for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I have part of the second chapter written down, I just need to type it up and finish it.<strong>

**Please review! Constructive Criticism is much more appreciated than just telling me to update!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. My name is Amelia

**Hey again. This chapter reveals more about the mysterious Angel, not as much as some may like, but just a bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 2: My name is Amelia**

* * *

><p>I finished browsing through the many shelves of books carrying two of them over to the book check out.<p>

The librarian smiled at me. Wrinkles adorned her friendly face and hands and her gray hair was tied in a bun.

"Read enough books Amelia?" The Librarian asked, taking the books and scanning them.

"You can never read enough books!" I answered her.

She chuckled. "True." Then she looked around. "I'm pretty sure you've read most of our book in that section."

I laughed. "I won't argue with you there Eleanor." Then I grabbed my books and headed off to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

><p>After ordering a bacon cheeseburger, french fries, and a hot fudge sundae, I went and sat at one of the booths. I grabbed the first book and started reading as I relaxed, waiting for my order to be brought over.<p>

I peered over my book when an unmistakable noise was heard. A buff boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red football jersey came in. His gaze locked with mine and I set my book down on the table, smiling at him.

"Hey Dash," I called to him.

He smiled and took a see across from me. "Hey Amy."

I giggled at the nickname. Then the waiter came over with my food and I thanked him before turning my attention back to my friend. "Are you excited for school to start?"

Dash shrugged. "Never been much for school..."

"Except you liked to bully other students, manly outcasts and nerds."

He looked down sheepishly at the table and I allowed him to take a french fry. "I like football though." Was his only defense.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I know, you've told me. Just promise me you'll try not to bully other kids."

He nodded and reached for my hand which I pulled away. "I can't promise, but I'll try."

"Thank you Dash." I smiled at him before finishing my meal and standing up. Then I exited the booth and gave him a peck kiss on the cheek.

As I headed out the door with my books, I ran into someone - the three from earlier - the boy with raven hair.

"Hi again!" I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"You're the girl who was talking about angels," said the goth girl.

I nodded. "Yep!"

Then the raven hair boy spoke up, I found myself watching his ice blue eyes, transfixed. "I'm Danny, this is Sam, and this is-"

"-Tucker. Yes, I know. My name is Amelia." I held out my hand and shook theirs in return before wrapping my arm around my books again.

"You must be new here," said Sam.

I nodded. "Yes, I moved here at the beginning of the summer." Then my phone rang. I reached down and un-clipped it from the belt on my waist. Flipping it open I said, "Yello...Oh, hi dad...Yeah, I'm over by the Nasty Burger...That's the one...Okay, See you in a few."

I flicked the lid closed and turned back to Danny, Sam and Tucker. "I have to go. Nice meeting you, I hope we can talk soon!" Then I trotted off down to the corner and sat waiting for a little bit before a black sports car pulled up.

The passenger door opened and I hopped in. "Hey dad!"

"How was your day?"

"You know, you should save that for during the school year."

He raised an eyebrow and I gave a reluctant sigh.

"It was good."

"Good. Now we're going to the mall to get you some better school clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I've got?"

He looked at me with a _are-you-serious _type of look. Then he pulled the car out of park, pushed on the gas pedal, and we headed off toward the mall.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as Amelia hopped into the car and it drove off. He then turned to Tucker and the techno-geek spoke up.<p>

"Amelia's going to be in our class this year."

"Cool." Danny replied, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty nice too."

"In looks, or in personality, Tuck," said Sam, rolling her violet eyes.

"Both. She's even nice to the A-listers, even when the made fun of her when she first arrived."

"Tuck, no one is _that_ nice," replied Sam.

"She is."

"Well I'm not buying it until I've seen proof."

Danny smiled at their argument as he mentally made his decision based off of his short conversations with Amelia. Yes, she was nice, but he wasn't sure if he believed she was as nice as Tucker said yet.

* * *

><p><em>Thud! Thud! Thud!<em> Came the sound of a knife being hurtled across the room toward a wooden target. _Thud!_ The knife found purchase in its center. Then a man dressed in a black torn shirt, black jeans that were torn on the knees, black hunting boots, black fingerless gloves, and somewhat long black hair that covered sky blue eyes walked over to the target and bracing his foot against target, yanked the knives out of the wood.

He scratched the marks to see how deep they had gotten, very deep. He was getting better - Something all Angel needed against the scourges of Ghosts.

He turned his head as the door to the studio opened and a woman dressed in white and gold with blonde hair walked in. his eyes widened and he bent down on his knees. "Greeting your majesty."

"Please, don't call me that here. And you may rise." He did and went over to a table to lay out his knives.

"What brings you here Ida?"

"My daughter."

His head snapped up. "You have a daughter?"

"I do. About your age actually."

"Cool."

"Anyway, since she is 16, it's time for her to be married off, or find someone."

"Okay." He turned to Ida and listened.

"Well, I came to you because she's...a nephilim. And, you're the only other person I trust to take care of her, to love her."

"Why am I so special?"

"You know very well Arbon. From what I know of her, she won't like just a plain angel. She likes the interesting people."

"Yeah." Arbon leaned against the table and looked at his left hand, creating a ball of blue light in his palm. "You want me to marry her? Or at least gain her heart?"

Ida nodded. "I trust you will do your best?"

"I will."

"Then I will give you her last known address, ask around for a girl named Amelia and her father, Richard."

Arbon nodded and took the sheet of paper she handed him. Then with a smile, a bright glow of gold appeared and when it dissipated, Ida was gone. Arbon looked down at the paper, reading what was written on it. Then he went inside his house and started to prepare for his trip.

* * *

><p><strong>See, it tells you more about her! And it introduced her parents and my personal fave, Arbon. (I imagine him very attractive looking)<br>**

**As always, please review. I would tell you to fave or follow, but you guys already do that...**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
